


Wake Up!

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Prompt: Wake up!





	Wake Up!

Warnings: Angst, reader death

Fic:

It was never supposed to happen like this; he was never supposed to care, never supposed to fall in love. He was programmed that way. Over the years working for the Men of Letters he’d built a suit of armor, making sure no one could make him feel anything or get close enough to hurt him.

She was the exception. Y/N waltzed into his life and irritated him beyond belief. She had a way of getting under his skin and making him feel things he swore he’d never let himself feel. Every little crack in his armor, she found them all and wormed her way in until he couldn’t hide his feelings any longer.

When he finally said those three simple words, he couldn’t believe he’d let them fall from his lips. The idea of loving someone, of giving them the ability to hurt you, it was so foreign to him; but Y/N didn’t hurt him. She loved him in return and maybe she was the only one who ever had.

There was something about her that made Arthur feel human, not like the attack dog he was trained to be. She treated him like he was worth something and never once tried to use him for her own personal gain. He’d never been treated that way and it was no wonder he’d become addicted to the feeling.

Loving her the way he did frightened him. He’d never allowed himself to be so vulnerable, but he trusted her. She knew everything about him, his weaknesses and insecurities, and she never betrayed him. He never needed anyone the way he needed her and it was terrifying. The one and only thing that frightened him more than forming an emotional attachment in the first place was losing it.

Maybe it was never supposed to happen, maybe he was never supposed to love her, but what he knew for sure was that it was never supposed to end like this. It should be him in her place. Y/N deserved better. What should or shouldn’t have happened didn’t matter, not anymore, because either way, this was how it ended.

She was dying in his arms, slowly drifting away and there was nothing he could do. The woman who had given him so much, who had taught him to feel, to love, was slipping through his fingers. All he could do was hold her. He pulls her into his lap and holds her tight as if doing so could keep her with him. After all she’d done for him, he had failed her.

“Wake up!” Arthur begs helplessly through his tears, “Please, Y/N, don’t leave me, I need you.”


End file.
